Conventional television programming guides are structured as a matrix of time versus channels. Generally, users understand that a list of channels from top to bottom are specific channels included in their subscription package, and time from left to right includes television (TV) programs being provided now and at future scheduled times on each of the specific channels. Using a remote control, users can jump between those channels, navigating up and down to read descriptions associated with currently aired programs, or navigating right and left to move forward or back in time to read descriptions associated with upcoming TV programs or previously aired TV programs. This particular structure was designed specifically for TV displays because TV has a restricted navigation. For example, users can only navigate the programming guide in two directions: up/down and left/right.
This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.